bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Rahkshi
Rahkshi were a species of creatures made from Kraata. They were not living, but instead suits of armor controlled by the leech-like Kraata of their original form. Overview When a Kraata was exposed to Energized Protodermis, it would die and mutates into inanimate Rahkshi armor. A second Kraata of the same power could then enter the armor and control it. A Rahkshi's power was at least equal to a Stage-6 Kraata's and likely even greater, though it was weakened when separated from the staff that it wielded. When Rahkshi had no mission from a Makuta to fulfill, they acted as violent and dangerous beasts. But with direction and guidance from a Makuta, they had power enough to overtake even a Toa Nuva. Their violent nature made even Teridax reluctant to send them out, as he knew they would destroy anything in their path. Just like Kraata, there were 42 types of Rahkshi. The best known of these (and the only ones named) were the six Teridax sent to find and take the Avohkii: Turahk, Guurahk, Lerahk, Panrahk, Vorahk, and Kurahk. History There were many Rahkshi in the city of Metru Nui. While searching for the Vahi, Teridax summoned every Rahkshi in the city to attack Voporak. While the entire army of Rahkshi was aged to the point of death by Voporak's time field, they caused the distraction needed for Teridax and Toa Vakama to slip away unnoticed. It was here that Vakama learned of the Rahkshi's connection to the Makuta. The Rahkshi terrorized the Matoran Universe until Teridax sent them to destroy Tahu and the Glatorian when Teridax in Mata Nui's body landed on Bara Magna. Named Rahkshi *Turahk *Guurahk *Lerahk *Panrahk *Vorahk *Kurahk *Rahkshi of Heat Vision Types of Rahkshi Power Color Name Accuracy blue body with purple limbs Adaptation black body with purple limbs Anger white body and limbs Kurahk Chain Lightning silver body and limbs Chameleon red body with gold limbs Confusion gray body with green limbs Cyclone black body with white limbs Darkness black body with red limbs Density Control black body with green limbs Disintegration blue body and limbs Guurahk Dodge red body with silver limbs Elasticity tan body and limbs Electricity blue body with white limbs Fear red body and limbs Turahk Fire Resistance aquamarine body and limbs Gravity blue body with silver limbs Heat Vision yellow body and limbs Weakener black body and limbs Vorahk Ice Resistance red body with yellow limbs Illusion tan body with blue limbs Insect Control orange body and limbs Laser Vision red body with orange limbs Limited Invulnerability grey body and limbs Magnetism black body with gold limbs Mind Reading light purple body and limbs Molecular Disruption (inorganic) light blue body and limbs Plant Control green body with brown limbs Plasma tan body with red limbs Poison green body and limbs Lerahk Power Scream purple body and limbs Quick Healing black body with brown limbs Rahi Control magenta body and limbs Shapeshifting blue body with gold limbs Shattering brown body and limbs Panrahk Silence gray body with black limbs Sleep maroon body and limbs Slowness blue body with yellow limbs Sonics yellow body with green limbs Stasis Field blue body with black limbs Teleportation blue body with green limbs Vacuum orange body with black limbs Weather Control gold body and limbs Trivia *The Rahkshi were the first sets to have articulated knees. Category:Rahkshi Category:Matoran Universe Category:2003